Sari's Secret
by Aquaformer
Summary: Sari is going through some changes and she is not sure how to tell her friends, the Autobots, especially her sparkmate, Bumblebee. Warning: m preg, mild violence, slight slash toward end
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This idea was given to me and requested by GShepherd17 on DA. This is based in the TF animated universe. Breakneck and Flames are my little creations. This has M preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Sari was outside staring up at the night sky, the crescent moon shining the reflected sunlight down upon Detroit. She was sitting on the roof, thinking about what had happened. She, now a young woman in human terms, had gotten close to her best friend, Bumblebee. And as the two had now realized that Sari was part Cybertronian, they felt that they could make their relationship even more intimate, and that intimacy lead to their current predicament – Bee was pregnant with Sari's sparklings. Neither knew exactly how to explain it, but both were somewhat happy yet anxious about it, as Ratchet did not even have an idea to explain why Bee got pregnant and was carrying the sparklings and not Sari. Little did either Bee or Ratchet know that Sari had a glitch that seemed to show up at certain times during the month.

Sari was sitting on the roof now as she remembered about 2 weeks ago, when the moon was full, she felt compelled to come to the roof. And as she had come up to the roof, her skin had grown fur, her face had shifted from that of a human to that of a wolf, but was blue in color. Her hands had formed into paws with sharp claws and her teeth had grown to sharp daggers. And the most embarrassing thing that she remembered was howling up at the full moon. Fortunately, since there were woods with wolves nearby, no one thought anything of it, except Sari. She just could not understand two things 1 – how she had impregnated Bee and 2 – how in this God's green earth had she turned into a werewolf.

Sari had heard all the tall tales about werewolves and knew that full moons brought them out as well as that they were hard to stop and terrorized others. Sari began to cry, unsure how to tell the others her horrible secret. And as Sari continued to cry, Bee came up and found his sparkmate asleep on the roof of the base, not the safest place for a techno-organic to be especially with the Decepticons around, and so lifting her gently up, Bee carried his sleeping mate Sari back inside the base and placed her inside their shared quarters. Bee was worried about Sari as something had changed since they had last fought the Decepticons and it seemed to affect Sari the most. But figuring that he was just worrying too much, Bee curled up next to his smaller mate, keeping her and their sparklings safe as they recharged for the night.

About a month later, when Bee was now 4 months along carrying the sparklings, something happened, as Bee woke that night to find his mate missing. He frantically began searching the base to see if he could find her, but she seemed to be nowhere. And then he headed up to the roof, but nothing had prepared him for what he was going to see.

As Bee headed out onto the roof, he noticed it was eerily quiet save for a lone figure in the distance. This figure neither moved toward him nor acknowledged his presence. The only thing that this creature seemed to be interested in was howling at the moon. Bee was surprised as the creature refused to move as he got closer. Bee was now very worried and thinking that the creature had eaten Sari, Bee prepared to attack the beast, but before he could a stray cloud covered the moon briefly, but enough to reveal something very important to Bee, The werewolf had not eaten Sari, the shady lone werewolf was Sari, and her eyes said it all as she had no idea how it had happened. But as the cloud moved away, where Sari once was, the female werewolf stood howling at the moon. And the even worse part was that this night, Sari's howling had attracted some unwanted attention, the attention of Blackarachnia.

And soon, the werewolf stood there, waiting for the giant spider to attack. Bee stayed out of it, as it was obvious that Sari was quite capable of taking care of herself, as her bigger, stronger, and leaner form just about shredded the techno-organic spider in half and sent the unwanted Con packing. Bee looked into the sky blue eyes of the werewolf and saw Sari still there, begging for help. And so figuring he had no other choice, Bee knocked Sari unconscious and then took her to the makeshift med bay, where Ratchet was still busy working on something.

When Bumblebee entered the med bay with Sari still in werewolf form, Bee had lots of explaining to do to Ratchet before Ratchet would believe him and check over the creature. When Ratchet scanned sari's body, it took a while, but he found a very nasty virus that was causing her current predicament. The question was how to proceed as Ratchet had never before seen a virus like this except one time when he was in med school. Ratchet tried running an antivirus program, a mild one in case to protect Sari. And as it ran, it was stopped by the virus itself. Bee and Ratchet looked at each other. They had to get this virus out of Sari, especially since little ones were on the way.

Ratchet, refusing to give up tried a stronger programmed, and this one was not stopped by the virus but Ratchet also knew that this virus scanner and remover would take hours. Bee just sat there, worrying, he did not want to lose his sparkmate, especially as they were expecting little sparklings. And unwilling to give up, Bumblebee remained at Sari's side as the virus program went to work, though it was far from guaranteed that this would remove the nasty virus that Sari had picked up.

And as morning came and Bee awoke after a short recharge, the scan was still running, having collected more viruses than either Ratchet or Bee had expected. Then they realized that Sari, having been raised as an organic, had never had her Cybertronian parts virus updated, since neither Sari nor her father knew it needed to be done. And as the virus program finally beeped that it was done with the 12 earth hour scan, Sari began to finally come out of her stupor, acting more like her normal self than she had in a while. Bee immediately scooped her up, but soon discovered the big issue with the virus sweep, it had taken some of Sari's memories, such as last night when she was a werewolf. Bee hurriedly reported this to Ratchet while talking with Sari, who seemed to finally be coming around. And after a few more tests, other than completely forgetting about being a werewolf, Sari was back to her normal self, though how she had impregnated Bee was still beyond her comprehension.

(Several months down the road)

Sari was in the med bay sitting by Bee's side. Bee was having a difficult time as it seemed to be taking forever for his front port to open wide enough to spark sparklings. Soon, though not soon enough for Bee who was cursing, swearing and yelling in English and Cybertronian. Only the threat of Ratchet off lining his vocal processors stopped Bee from hollering so much. And as Bee huffed and puffed, the first sparkling, a little Red and Black mech racer came out, and Sari named it Breakneck. Soon, it was time for the second twin to be sparked, it was another mech, Red and gold with black stripes. It was another racer, and Sari named it Flames. And soon enough, the med bay was quiet once again as Sari and Bee enjoyed their two twin sons.

But as much as there was joy, there was still something sitting in the back of Sari's mind – had she really been cured of whatever had afflicted her as she felt something calling deep within, as she sensed the full moon outside. But too tired by all the events that had happened, including the birth, Sari ignored the calling inside her and fell asleep curled up in her sparkmate's arms with their two new precious sparklings recharging nearby.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This idea was given to me and requested by GShepherd 17 on DA. This is based in the TF animated universe. Breakneck and Flames are my little creations. This has M preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(A few days after the twins were born)

Sari got up and looked at the sparklings that her sparkmate Bumblebee had given birth to. And while Breakneck was more like Bee, Flames was more like her, and wondering if it was her imagination or not, it appeared that Flames had a tiny tail on his back end plus some fur here and there. Sari was worried as it seemed like on she saw it and felt it. But since the full moon was over for the month, Sari was not worried about becoming a werewolf again for a while, but she wondered if it was not just a virus, but had infected her processor to where it was part of her. Only time would tell.

When Bee realized that the berth was empty next to him, he immediately woke up and began looking for Sari, and finally found her in the nursery with Breakneck and Flames. Bee watched from the doorway as Sari gently picked up Breakneck first and rocked him back to sleep and then repeated the gesture with Flames. Bee could tell something was bothering Sari, but he could also tell that she was in no mood to talk about it right now. And so, wanting Sari to know he was there, Bee headed into the room, scooped up Breakneck, and then scooped up Sari as she held onto Flames. Sari was startled at first, but when the whole family was sitting in Bee's arms, Sari could not help but laugh as well as kiss her sparkmate gently. And though Bee knew her well, he did not know what was causing her hidden sadness, nor did he ask, as he did not want to bring it up in front of the sparklings.

And after Breakneck and Flames were put down for a nap it was time for Bee to have a talk with Sari. Sari was not looking forward to it, but she knew it was important.

"Sari, honey, what's eating you?" asked Bee in an extremely empathetic tone.

"It's just….it's…I don't think Ratchet got rid of that virus. I think….it has…it has become a part of me" Sari answered, the last part so soft that Bee barely heard it.

"What do you mean?" asked a concerned Bee, unsure of what Sari meant.

"I think that virus has integrated itself with my processor. Every month, on the full moon, I will become a werewolf. There is nothing I can do about it. And to make it worse, I think I passed it on" replied Sari, as she pointed out some things that Bee had not noticed before on Flames.

"well," replied Bee," This is just another obstacle that we will deal with as a team. We have been a team this long and now we are sparkmates. I love you and just because you have this recurring event does not mean I am going to love you any less."

Sari smiled her true genuine smile, as she realized by looking in Bee's optics that he was telling the truth. He really did love her; she could feel her own spark filling with love from him. And the rush of warmth and love led the two bots to interface once again, neither yet realizing that this werewolf glitch in Sari would once again mean that Bee would be carrying the sparklings as the sparks were confused and thought that Sari was the donator and Bee the receptor, even though the reverse was true.

And as the two continued to make passionate love to each other, the world seemed to disappear. The sparklings were sleeping soundly, the others were out and there was nothing stopping them from reinforcing the strong bond between the two of them, which happened to also cause a sparkmerging, once again leaving Bee unknowingly pregnant. And once they were done interfacing, the two fell asleep once again, cuddled in one another's arms.

Several hours later, the two were woken by the tiny but loud squeaks from their sparklings. The two pulled themselves apart and went to take care of the young ones, Breakneck was in Optimus's arms while Flames was in Prowl's arms and Ratchet was examining the two sparklings, who had been crying and squeaking for some time, as no one had yet realized that the sparklings had sensed the parents' sparkbonding and sparkmerging, though Ratchet had a suspicion though he was not going to voice it in front of the others. Bee and Sari looked at each other, embarrassed and hoping that the others did not think that they were bad parents, but once they arrived, Ratchet's suspicion was confirmed as Bee's interfacing cover was just ever so slightly out of place, though Ratchet said nothing.

Bee and Sari quickly ran to take their precious sparklings back, after Ratchet had cleared both and said that the sparklings had a clean bill of health. But soon after optimus and Prowl left, Ratchet confronted Sari and Bee, not regarding the sparklings but regarding the other matter that none of the other mechs knew about, Sari's viral curse.

"How are you doing since the virus upgrade?" asked Ratchet

Sari looked at Bee before answering. "I wish I could say well, but something tells me that the virus, rather than being gone, is harboring deep with n my processor and though it does not show up all the time, it will show up every night of a full moon. And to make things worse, I think I passed it on to Flames."

Ratchet looked at Sari, shocked, and then at Bee and then back at Sari, as that was not what Ratchet was expecting to hear. Sari looked down and away while Bee just looked at Ratchet inquisitively, hoping that Ratchet might have an answer to their problem. Ratchet was not sure what to do as one close glance at Flames revealed that Sari indeed had passed this along to the young sparkling. That is when Ratchet had to ask the question.

"Sari, how long has this been happening to you?" asked Ratchet.

"Since the first time I went with you guys to help fight against the Cons?" replied Sari, not wanting to talk about this issue at the moment.

"That was several years ago, why didn't you tell us sooner?" asked Ratchet

"Because…Because I thought you would not accept me if I told you" Sari stated as she ran out of the room crying.

Bee and Ratchet exchanged glances. They desperately wanted to help Sari, but the question was how?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This idea was given to me and requested by GShepherd17 on DA. This is based in the TF animated universe. Breakneck and Flames are my little creations. This has M preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(2 months later)

Sari had kept her secret between her, Bee, and Ratchet for the last two months, but things were getting a little more difficult, as Sari would now change three times a month, on the full moon, and each of the half moons. And the only time when nothing was going on was right around the new moon. But as Sari learned to deal with her more frequent symptoms, things were also getting more complicated for her sparkmate, Bumblebee.

"Bee, you look bigger, have you been eating too much, Bee?" asked Ratchet, noticing that the young yellow subcompact had been gaining weight rather quickly over the past month.

Bee, being moody from a mood swing snapped back and replied with the quip, "well, you are not exactly thin yourself, you grumpy old bot" which earned the unknowingly pregnant bot a smack on the back side of the helm. "Ouch! What the Slag was that for?"

"For being rude, you young glitchhead!" replied Ratchet before he began to remember about that afternoon about 2 months ago when he checked in on Flames and Breakneck when Bee and Sari were supposedly sleeping. i Ah Slag /i thought Ratchet, i please, please, please don't tell me that that glitch is pregnant again already. /i. Though when Ratchet took another look at Bee, Ratchet's face contorted, as he realized that what he was suspecting may actually be true yet again, though he really hoped his instincts, for once, were wrong.

Bee left the room, not knowing or understanding why Ratchet was worried, so what if he gained a little weight, after all he had been hungrier lately and he was working more than usual, or at least so he thought. Things were not exactly adding up, but since Sari needed Bee, Bee was determined to help her out. And as Bee walked out of the room, Prowl watched him carefully and intently as prowl had been thinking about something that was on his mind.

Prowl was getting worried about all of those in the base, but especially Sari, Bee, and the sparklings, as he had seen some kind of creature hanging near the base. It only appeared at certain times though Prowl had not quite made the link yet that it was related to the moon, but Prowl had seen it appear a number of times as he recharged on top of the tree that jetted out of his room. Something felt strange yet familiar about the creature, but figuring that the others were not into the whole nature thing, Prowl said nothing, biding his time and hoping to catch this strange creature that seemed to captivate his fascination.

Meanwhile, Bee went back to their shared quarters, and caught Sari taking a nap, which was usually not like her, but having remembered that the night before was a full moon, Bee allowed Sari to sleep, and since Jazz and Bulkhead were watching Flames and Breakneck, Bumblebee curled his larger body around the body of his smaller mate and fell asleep. And when Ratchet, who had been following Bee from the rec room, saw the two taking a nap he realized that not only was last night one of "those" nights, but also there was more going on with Bee than met the eye. However, before Ratchet could use the delicate sensors in his hands to see for himself if his hunch was true, the medic was called away to deal with some damage one of the twins had caused, so everyone, including bee and Sari were still unaware that once again, Bee was carrying a sparkling or sparklings.

A couple hours later, Sari woke to find herself curled in Bee's arms, and knowing that Jazz and Bulkhead were watching the sparklings, Sari curled back up against Bee, and tried to fall back asleep, but something kept bothering, as if Bee's abdomen had swollen up and little bit. Try as she might, Sari could not get comfortable again, and so she stretched and stayed awake, causing Bee to wake up only minutes later.

"What's going on, Bee?" asked Sari, concerned about her sparkmate, as it was not like her sparkmate to hide things from her,

"I don't know what you are talking about, Sari. You feeling ok?" replied Bee, not understanding exactly what was going on or why Sari was asking him such a question.

"I am tired as last night was 'one of those nights', but that does not explain why you have a bulge in your abdomen. I could feel it as I tried to go back to sleep for my nap just now. What is going on, Bee?" answered Sari, still thinking that Bee was hiding something from her.

Bee just shrugged his shoulders, which made Sari realize that if something was going on, Bee was not even aware of it. This made her curious yet cautious, as she suspected that Bee might be carrying their next child. She was not so worried about Bee being the expectant one; she was more worried that her glitch and possible curse would pass on to this precious new life that she and Bee had created. Bee was starting to get moody again and Bee was having morning sickness, that much Sari knew. She realized that why it could not be confirmed until they saw Ratchet, she was almost 100 percent certain that Bee was carrying another life inside him.

Now sari was even more worried, if they could not find some way for her to fix her "nocturnal issue", then things might get worse before they get better, and another life depending on Bee and Sari was one more thing that would increase Sari's already high stress level, which had caused her to become a werewolf more often. If only things would not get any worse, but unfortunately for Sari and the rest of the Autobots, things were going to get much worse and more complicated, as soon the Cons would be entering the picture.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This idea was given to me and requested by GShepherd17 on DA. This is based in the TF animated universe. Breakneck and Flames are my little creations. This has M preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(a couple days after last chapter)

Megatron was scouring the entire city from his underground and covert base of operations deep within the earth, and though it was not his favorite place to be, he stayed here as he knew that somewhere in the City was the organic girl who possessed the key that would allow him to rule the universe. By Megatron's side were his loyal, albeit annoying, minions Lugnut and Blitzwing as well as the spider who liked to disappear and reappear known as Blackarachnia. Megatron had just inducted Mixmaster and Scrapper into his minion army as well, as was planning to attack the city soon. The question was when, as he wanted to catch the organic off guard and on her own.

Meanwhile, as Megatron plotted, Ratchet, Sari, and Bumblebee not only figured out that Bee was once again carrying sparklings, but also, Sari was having some difficulties preventing herself from turning into a werewolf in front of the others, no one yet realizing that this was becoming her own form of an alt mode. Sari hung her head as the key around her neck did not help take away what had become of her. One thing Sari had learned was the signs that her werewolf mode was coming, the question would be could she learn to control it and what would the others say when they found out.

Sari, having taken a break from being around the Autobots was walking on her way, when she was suddenly spotted by Blitzbrain and Lugbut. And though they tried their best to be quiet, Sari's sharpened sense of hearing picked up their distant sounds. And though at first she could not tell it was them, when she he Blitzy's laugh, she knew they were after her. And though she wanted nothing more than to run and hide, something inside of her stopped her, as if her protective Werewolf mode was coming forward. Sari was worried as now she was becoming a werewolf in the daytime. And though she wanted to be able to defend herself against the cons, this was not the way she wanted to do it. She only hoped that this small skirmish would not get the attention of the Autobots, but this was just not Sari's day as her own spark told her sparkmate that she was in trouble and where she was. This day was going to get a lot more difficult for Sari than she imagined.

At the base, Bee raced through the old abandoned car factory yelling, as he could fear the terror in Sari's spark as the Decepticons were after her. And once Optimus finally got Bumblebee to calm down long enough to talk coherently, Optimus and the others were soon on their way to help Sari out, none of them yet aware that her "beast mode" had come out in full force and was preparing to fight against the Cons that were planning to attack her while she was "vulnerable."

And while the Autobots were taking their time to hurry to Sari's location, Sari found herself changing. It was in the middle of the day, but here she was changing. Her soft hands became claw-filled paws, with claws sharp as daggers, capable to scraping through metal. Her arms and legs went from being long and gangly to extremely muscular and large, as well as furry. They were ready for a fight. Her innocent face changed into a wolf looking creature, with blue and silver fur with beady yellow optics starring out deep form behind a snout full of razor sharp teeth. She stood defiantly up on her haunches, awaiting the attack that was coming her way. The key around her neck was buried and hidden safely amongst the thick fur around her neck. She was angered, an unknown trigger to her transformation, and with her anger fueling her, like a mother protecting her young, Blitzwing and Lugnut had no idea what they would be in for as the closed in on the "disgusting" organic form that still had the key around its neck.

And as Sari, in her werewolf form began to grow and prepare for battle, the two stupid Cons flew in, starting to attack the organic creature. As Blitzbrain flew by, Sari's sharp claws nearly ripped the bot in half. Blitzwing continued to attack several times, but each time, he was easily overpowered by the massive female werewolf. It did not take long before the scrap pile known as Blitzwing left, unable to fight any longer due to damage inflicted by the techno-organic werewolf. Lugnut, watching and waiting for his opportunity, soon came in to fight, as he realized that his worthless companion was incapable of doing his duty for the "glorious Lord Megatron".

"I want that key, and I want it now, for the glorious Lord Megatron!" shouted Lugbut at the werewolf, unsure exactly how to approach this vile creature.

"Over my dead body, you dumbaft lump of scrap!" replied the werewolf, in a deep sadistic yet feminine voice.

Lugnut was incensed, as no one had ever defied him. He tried firing his armaments at the werewolf, but the femme werewolf was too quick and agile, easily dodging everything that the dumbaft fired at her. In her mind, the Cons had threatened her sparklings, and as well as know, nothing is worse than a mother protecting her children.

And as Sari in her werewolf form fought off Lugnut, the Autobots showed up. And while Ratchet and Bumblebee were not exactly surprised, the rest were, wondering where in the world this silver and royal blue werewolf had come from. And as the Autobots got over their shock, they joined in the fight, dealing many defeating blows to Lugnut who soon backed down and flew away, as Megatron had once again called for a retreat.

And after the Cons left, Optimus, Prowl, and Bulkhead looked at the menacing shewerewolf while Bee and Ratchet just looked at each other, unsure of how the others were going to react when they found out who the werewolf really was. However, the silence was broken when Optimus used his grappling hook to wrap around the menacing creature, hoping to protect the humans in the area. Sari, not wanting to be trapped, easily squirmed out of the ensnarement, and just continued to look up at Optimus with what Optimus thought was a bizarre look on the creature's face. Optimus stopped mid grasp, and before anyone could say anything, the creature passed out on the sidewalk. And as the Autobots got closer, they watched as the claws and paws turned back into little hands and how the silver and royal blue fur seemed to fade away. And once all was returned to normal, Prime, Bulkhead, and Prowl gasped as there, were the werewolf had been, lay Sari, tired, beaten, badly bruised and almost broken.

The Autobots looked at each other in shock, as if to say "why didn't she tell us?" but they would not be able to learn the answers until sari recovered from her fight. Bee scooped up his little sparkmate and headed back to the base along with Ratchet, leaving the others to stand still in their stupor as they tried to process what was going on.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This idea was given to me and requested by GShepherd17 on DA. This is based in the TF animated universe. Breakneck and Flames are my little creations. This has M preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Optimus, Prowl, and Bulkhead woke form their shocked stupor, and then quickly headed back to the base to check on Sari. And while Prowl felt that his suspicions had been confirmed and Bulkhead was curious, Prime was upset. How were the Autobots supposed to protect Sari if she did not tell them what was going on? And so sighing in frustration, Optimus led Prowl and Bulkhead back to the dilapidated car factory that had become their home and base since arriving on earth and befriending the techno-organic Sari.

Meanwhile, having arrived before the others, Bumblebee, still only about two months along, helped Ratchet bring Sari to the med bay. Sari was looking rough after having fought off two Decepticons by herself, though thankfully Bee could still feel her spark, which meant that she was online, just very badly injured. Ratchet began working on her immediately while Bee stood by, watching and waiting for Sari to return. Ratchet carefully repaired Sari's body, which had some scars and wounds in the most delicate of places. Knowing that Sari and Bee were sparkmates, Ratchet allowed Bee to remain in the med bay, even though Bee's constant worrying was starting to get on Ratchet's last circuit.

And while the Autobots were all concerned about Sari, Megatron was pissed. His minions, even one of his most loyal (and annoying), had failed miserably to capture the girl and her key. And while Lugnut groveled at Megatron's feet, begging for forgiveness, Blitzwing was in the med ay getting hastily repaired by the Decepticon medic who had never seen such damage done to a transformer before. And with Starscream being the traitorous imp that he was, Megatron was starting to get angrier and angrier as he felt like his plan to rule the universe was slowly and unknowingly slipping out of his tight grasp.

Back at the abandoned car factory, Prowl, Bulkhead, and Optimus finally arrived. And while Prowl and Bulkhead wandered off to their respective quarters, Prime headed right for the med bay, upset by all that had happened, as he felt like he had let another femme who had been important in his life down. And as Prime walked through the make-shift med bay doors, he could see that laying on the table was a very badly beaten and sleeping Sari. Bee was fussing over her, as the mood swings from his pregnancy were overwhelming his processor. Ratchet caught Prime coming in and pulled the bot aside. Prime, realizing that Ratchet had known all this time, was even more upset, as it seemed like his own team was keeping secrets from him and he did not like it, he did not like it one little bit.

Ratchet pulled Optimus aside, as Ratchet could tell that this whole revelation thing had upset the young leader very much. And in hoping to cool off Prime, Ratchet began talking to the young leader.

"what's eating you, Prime" Ratchet asked, hoping to help cool Optimus's anger down.

"How long has she had this and why didn't she tell us?" demanded the upset Optimus Prime, still concerned about not knowing.

"How long I can't exactly say, but as to why she didn't tell us, that I can answer. She was scared, in fact, terrified. She was genuinely worried that we would no longer accept her or want to be around her if she revealed this side to us. Heck, she did not even want to reveal it to her own sparkmate, Bee. She was that worried. Did you ever stop to think about this from her point of view? She must have felt so alone, especially as a techno-organic" Ratchet spouted back, almost distracting Bee form taking care of Sari, almost but not quite.

Optimus opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself and thought for a moment. He had not stopped to think about this from Sari's point of view. Ratchet had struck a chord deep inside Prime's heart. Sari did not want to lose the love and friendship she got from her friends the Autobots. And as Prime was thinking about Sari, pictures of Elita-1 and Blackarachnia came into his mind. Prime remembered kicking himself when he realized that in leaving Elita-1 behind, she had become not only a techno-organic, but evil and unwilling to trust any of the Autobots. And then the connection between the two situations hit Optimus square between the optics. And then compassion filled Prime where hurt and anger had been sitting. He now understood, and with that, the angry faceplate subsided, replaced by a faceplate showing compassion and deep concern.

And slightly nervous, Prime asked, "I guess I never thought about it from that perspective, Ratchet. Do you happen to know when she will be up and around again?"

Ratchet responded, "I don't know, Prime. That is hard to answer as she took a pretty good beating from those no good Cons, but I will tell you one thing – if you don't get Bee out of here to rest, not only are the unsparked sparklings going to be in trouble, but also Bumblebee will be as well, as I can't stand him being in here anymore, even if it is his sparkmate."

Prime looked at Ratchet and then in the distance to Bee, and with a simple nod, Prime acknowledged Ratchet's request, and soon the med bay was quiet once again, as Bee was reminded that he had to check up on Breakneck and Flames. And as Ratchet kept an optic on the recharging and healing young Sari, Ratchet only had one question – why hadn't she waited until the Autobots came to fight off the Decepticons. But seeing that he was not going to get an answer anytime soon, Ratchet quickly checked over the repair work and patch work before he went to his paperwork.

No one yet knew, but it would be nearly a fortnight before Sari would be up, around, and healthy enough to answer all the questions the Autobots had for her. And boy would Sari be surprised at the questions that she would be fielding from the curious Autobots.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This idea was given to me and requested by GShepherd17 on DA. This is based in the TF animated universe. Breakneck and Flames are my little creations. This has M preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(1.5 months after last chapter)

Sari, who had woken up about 2 weeks after the attack of the Cons, was now doing her absolute best to avoid Optimus Prime. It was not that Sari was afraid of him, but she just felt like she did not deserve to talk to him after keeping this whole thing as a secret. Besides, she really did not want to tell anyone about the whole story anyway. Ratchet and Bumblebee were worried as while Sari still was good with Breakneck, Flames, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Bee, and Prowl, Sari did her utmost to avoid the young leader. Confused by her reactions, Bumblebee decided to confront his sparkmate, and an opportunity presented itself soon after Bee made up his mind to talk to Sari about it, as Bee found Sari crying in their shared quarters.

"What's wrong, Sari? You just don't seem like yourself this past month and a half" stated Bee, gently lifting Sari's head so that her eyes could meet his optics.

"Every time I see Prime, I just get the feeling that I have let the whole team down. I just don't understand. Why was I cursed with this curse? DO you even know what it feels like to feel like an outcast enough already by being not completely human, but then to be even freakier – I am not sure I know how to handle it myself" stated, huge tears rolling down her red, puffy face.

It was obvious to Bee that Sari had been crying for some time, and that was when Bee noticed something. He watched as unknowingly Sari transformed between her werewolf mood and her human form. Bee was shocked and was not sure what to say to his sparkmate, as he had never seen something like this before. Bee called Ratchet in, who was floored as he watched Sari unknowingly change back and forth. Ratchet and Bee looked at each other with surprised looks, as neither had figured that the little techno-organic they had known and grown to love was now doing something they had never anticipated. And curious, Ratchet finally cornered Sari and asked her how long these changes had happened.

"Sari, I think it is time you bring forth the truth and tell me when this first started happening" stated Ratchet, doing his best to remain cool, calm, and collected so as not to rile up Sari anymore than she was already.

"Fine" retorted Sari defensively, still angry and hurt as well as thoroughly confused, "it started right after I got the key back from Optimus after that icky spider-lady bot took it away. I am not sure exactly where the werewolf part came from, maybe from a scary movie I had watched that night after getting home, but at that point things started to change, but they were just little things at first. I never thought it would go this far."

Ratchet was stunned, as that first encounter with Blackarachnia had been a few years ago. How Ratchet had missed it until recently baffled the old medic. Bee passed out, realizing that the whole time that he and Sari had been sparkmates that this had been happening and she had not told him. He could understand why, but it still hurt. Sari just looked up at the medic, tears streaming down her reddened, puffy face. And while Bee was lying on his back passed out on the floor, Ratchet continued talking with Sari, realizing that she needed someone to listen to her.

"Sari" started Ratchet, "I am not mad at you, nor is Bee or any of the other bots for that matter, but we are concerned because the thing is we can't help you when we don't know what is going on with you."

"I know" sniffled Sari through her tears, "but I was too scared to let anyone know, even Bee. And I thought that I could handle it on my own, but I guess I was wrong, very wrong. And now I don't even know what I should do as I don't feel like I can even control it."

Ratchet, having helped the pregnant yellow subcompact off the floor, took compassion on Sari as he could tell that Sari was still scared of the unknown as well as what was happening to her. "You know," started Ratchet, "I think you are more like a transformer than you realize."

"Really" asked Sari, hoping that she had not heard the medic wrong, and then she noticed that she had been changing herself between her werewolf mode and her human mode.

"Yes, all you need is a little training on how to control your transformation. I think Prowl might be the best one to teach you" replied Ratchet, earning a giant hug from little Sari, as Sari did not want to have to leave the base just because the Autobots did not know how to deal with her.

Bee, having finally come around, looked and noticed that Sari was not crying anymore, and he was relieved, as nothing hurt him more than seeing his sparkmate cry. And as if to signify that everything would be fine, Breakneck and Flames came storming into the med bay, having run away from their sitter, Bulkhead. Sari smiled when she saw the two. Bee thanked Ratchet for his help and then took his family to rest before Sari would go to Prowl to learn how to conquer her transformation.

All the while, Optimus was worried as ever since Sari had woken up from her stint in the med bay, she had been avoiding the young leader. And while he appeared angry, the truth was that Optimus felt hurt. Had he scared Sari off? Why didn't she want to talk to him? But as Optimus thought long and hard about it, he remembered something one of his favorite mentors had taught him – with patience comes understanding. And so with that thought in mind, Optimus stopped wondering why, and merely waited for when Sari was ready to talk to him. After all, she had always come to him before eventually, and he hoped that this time was no different.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This idea was given to me and requested by GShepherd17 on DA. This is based in the TF animated universe. Breakneck and Flames are my little creations. This has M preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Optimus looked over at Bumblebee who was now about 6 months along with the sparklings before returning to his position at the monitor. Optimus had been waiting and waiting patiently, trying to earn back Sari's trust. And while Optimus tried hard and felt that everything was futile, the exact opposite was true. The harder Optimus tried to help Sari out, the more Sari began to feel comfortable around the young leader again. And then came the break through, when one night, Sari approached Optimus in her werewolf form.

"Optimus, I am sorry, I just did not know what to say, and I thought that if you knew about the whole werewolf changing thing, you and your troops, who are like family to me, would abandon me and leave me alone to face my fate" stated the werewolf, crying just as the human version would have.

"Sari, it hurt me that you did not trust us enough to tell us what was going on. From what Ratchet explained, you are learning to become a transformer yourself and if you had come to us sooner, we could have helped you avoid much of the pain and misunderstandings that we all had" stated Optimus in the most compassionate voice he could muster.

"I am sorry, but now I am training with Prowl and watch me" stated Sari, transforming from her werewolf mode to her human mode twice before being too tired to change again.

"Sari, no one expects you to have mastered this in only a couple of earth months. It took all of us quite some time to master our powers of transforming, but we will help you so that you can learn to control the changes sooner rather than later" replied Optimus, a soft smile on his faceplate.

Sari felt better than she had in months. She had realized that no matter what, the Autobots were still her family and would stand by her no matter what. And so, feeling better, Sari returned to her pregnant mate, Bumblebee, and the two fell back to sleep as Optimus continued to monitor the night sky for Decepticons. Optimus was glad that Sari had finally recovered, but what the monitor failed to catch was that a sneaky Decepticon had come in and captured both the sleeping Sari, in her human mode, and the sleeping and pregnant Bumblebee. If only Prime and the others had made sure that Sari and Bee's quarters were better watched.

Prowl, feeling a tremor coming from somewhere unexplainable, woke as he felt something was very wrong. And following his spark, Prowl scanned around the darkened base, looking for who knows what. And then a shadow quickly appeared and disappeared as soon as it appeared. Prowl was barely able to make out anything, but rushed around and soon found himself outside of Bee and Sari's quarters, and feeling that something was wrong. And when Prowl stepped inside, he realized exactly what was wrong – Sari and Bumblebee were missing and had obviously been taken against their will. Prowl set off an alarm and soon the others came running.

And when all saw what the emergency was, they were all enraged, as poor little Breakneck and Flames were bawling and Sari and Bee were nowhere in sight. Taking the two little ones to calm them down, Ratchet took them to the safety of the med bay, while Prowl, Optimus, and Bulkhead, along with Jazz, who had recently landed on earth, discussed a method to find Sari and Bee back before anything went awry.

Meanwhile, the Decepticon reported his catch to Megatron, who was thrilled at the news. And as the smooth Decepticon kept on her path, Bee and Sari continued to sleep, unaware that they had been captured. Blackarachnia smirked, as she knew of no other Decepticon who could have slipped in and slipped out so easily. And with the key heavily guarded by Bee's arm, Blackarachnia dare not grab for it or both might wake, and so she continued her journey across Detroit, and soon found herself in the Decepticon layer.

Megatron beamed with arrogant pride when he saw the two curled up in the con brig. For so many times these two had escaped him, and now Megatron just had to wait for the right time. For first he would use the two as bait to lure the rest of the Autobots to their death and then he would take the key from the little brat who had somehow gotten it away from the werewolf who had bested his dumbaft but loyal minions (or so Megatron thought). Fortunately for Bee and Sari, Megatron did not know the truth.

Meanwhile, as Breakneck and Flames slept in the med bay with Ratchet keeping watch, the others discussed a plan to get their comrades and friends back. It was not going to be easy, but they knew that if they did nothing, Sari and Bee, as well as the rest of the Autobots would be doomed, as Sari still had the key around her neck.

And, back in the con brig, Sari, feeling very cold soon awoke and noticed the dark, dank and dismal surroundings. She quickly woke Bee, who was harder to rouse than usual, but soon enough Bee was awake. And while Sari was happy that Bee was now up, the pregnancy was once again getting to Bee's processor and before the Bee would talk normally to his mate, they had to interface. Sari hated where they were, but if this was the price to pay to get Bee back to normal, then so be it. And after they finished, Bee was back to his normal self, but soon realized that they were in much deeper trouble that originally thought as Blitzwing stood guard over the two captured Autobots.

Bee and sari just looked at each other and sighed, not realizing that it would be the two of them who would end up saving their friends who were unknowing on their way to rescue Bee and Sari. And the one who would save it all would be the most unexpected one.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This idea was given to me and requested by GShepherd17 on DA. This is based in the TF animated universe. Breakneck and Flames are my little creations. This has M preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Sari looked at the dark, dank surroundings. She and Bee had been sitting in the Decepticon brig for a couple days and still no one had come to rescue them, but sari knew deep within her spark that the others were working their hardest to rescue their friends, but had been unable to so far. Megatron, on the other hand, was quite pleased with the capture, though he failed to thank Blackarachnia. Blackarachnia, used to not being thanked, just smirked, especially after her well done performance pissed off Lugnut and Blitzwing, which was reward enough for her.

But back to Sari, who was sitting on the floor, wide awake, guarding the sparklings inside Bee while the large bot attempted to get some sleep to help the developing sparklings develop. Sari was pissed at Megatron, but so far she had managed to keep the key out of his cold, metallic hands, but with each passing day it was getting harder, as each day Megatron did what he could to try and break Bee and Sari's spirit, but so far he had failed. Sari was getting tired and was having a harder and harder time controlling her werewolf side, which definitely wanted to bust loose and just be free, but since she was caged like an animal, the animal instincts of her alt mode were starting to take over, unbeknownst to Megatron, Bee or even Sari herself. All that her animalistic side was waiting for was the right opportunity.

Meanwhile, The Autobots had been feverishly searching for the Decepticon layer to rescue their friends. Optimus was the most frustrated as he was the leader and felt responsible to watch over all his troops, especially if they were captured by the enemy. Prowl, Bulkhead, Ratchet and Optimus were all trying to plan, along with Jazz, when two new Autobot transformers joined up in the planning Hotshot (armada) and Wheeljack (G1). Optimus, happy to have the help, soon worked with the others to formulate a plan. The only question was, would they be able to save Bee and Sari in time.

And as the Autobots finished plotting and headed for the Decepticon layer, Sari was losing her fight with her animalistic side. And as Bumblebee watched in horror, Sari's animalistic instincts were taking over. Bee was just thankful that Sari's spark was the same, because that meant that he and their unsparked sparkling would be safe, but as to anyone else, that was unknown. Bumblebee curled as tightly as his large pregnant belly would allow while Sari's large werewolf mode started coming forward. And with the strange noise inside, Blitzwing, on guard watching the two, decided to take a look inside the brig and found himself optic to optic with a cybernetic yet organic female werewolf who was not the least bit pleased at what was going on.

And while Blitzwing's hollering drew the attention of Scrapper and Mixmaster, the two dumbaft constructicons took one look in the brig and ran as the werewolf inside tried to rip their circuits out. Frustrated by his minions' inept inabilities, Megatron himself went to check on the brig. Upon seeing the mammoth fur mongrel, Megatron merely watched, wondering if he could get this nasty looking creature to be one of his own, not realizing that the key was still around the werewolf's neck and not realizing that the werewolf was already familiar with Megatron's m.o. Megatron yelled for Lugnut to bring the keys, as Megatron wanted to get a closer look at the monstrosity that glared back at him through the bars.

Meanwhile, the Autobots, minus Ratchet who had stayed to watch Breakneck and Flames, had found the Con's layer easily, a little too easily, as the entrance appeared to be unguarded, but a unseen and unknown silent sensor alerted the cons to the Autobots presence just as Megatron was getting ready to open the brig to examine the carnivorous techno-organic that was trapped within. And soon enough the battle began.

Bulkhead charged ahead at Lugnut, each throwing punches at each other, as it was too close quarters for the two to set off bombs or missiles. Prowl, meanwhile was battling the Blitzwing, who had already frozen Hotshot and Wheeljack. And with Jazz busy with Scrapper after having knocked out Mixmaster, that left Prime to fight Megatron alone.

"Let them go, Megatron" shouted Optimus, referring to Sari and Bee.

"Unlikely, as I have something more I want. And recently I found a werewolf who I plan on using for my own army" replied Megatron, not realizing that he was referring to Sari.

Optimus, angered at what Megatron had said, drew out his battle axe and launched an attack at the Decepticon Leader, which Megatron tried to dodge, but did not get out of the way in time, which left a large slash mark on the Con leader's arm. Megatron was pissed, and began attacking the more nimble Optimus, missing with several shots, until Optimus was hit upside the helm by a laser blast, knocking the bot to the floor.

And while the two leaders were fighting, and the rest of the Autobots were busy, the ice that had been keeping Wheeljack and Hotshot prisoner melted away and soon the two were back in action, but with Blackarachnia and Waspinator fighting, Hotshot and Wheeljack were unable to help out Prime like they had intended too. And soon, the only two left online and fighting were Optimus and Megatron, as Cons and Autobots otherwise had knocked each other temporarily offline.

Soon though, Optimus swung his jet propulsion axe toward the tyrant again, and again struck pay dirt as it connected with the larger bot's chest, leaving a large gash and gaping wound. Megatron, before Optimus could attack again, soon opened the brig door, allowing the caged animal to come forward and stretch its limbs. But taking too long to attack, Megatron was once again struck by Prime's axe before the Con leader leveled Optimus to the ground.

The werewolf, having watched all the action, saw Prime go down hard, which knocked the young leader unconscious. In looking around the werewolf noticed that she alone was the only one capable of stopping the demented Con leader, but the question was, could she do it? Could the werewolf save them all or would this be the end of the Autobots?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This idea was given to me and requested by :iconGShepherd17:. This is based in the TF animated universe. Breakneck and Flames are my little creations. This has M preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Sari snarled eagerly as her werewolf form crept up upon the Decepticon leader. Megatron was laughing at the defeat of the Autobots, and giving an oration while Sari stealthily crept up behind the demented tyrant. Bee was worried, but said nothing as he knew that if he said anything, Sari might be killed by the furious leader of the Cons. And so Bee said nothing as he rubbed his pregnant belly and watched as his sparkmate was the only chance left to fight against the Decepticons.

Megatron was doing his usual "domination oration" toward the captured Autobots, failing to realize that something was sneaking stealthily behind him. And as Megatron raised his arm to strike Optimus Prime, who was out like a light on the floor, the werewolf that Megatron had been trying to train to respond to the tyrant's command had suck her metallic teeth into the metal on Megatron's arms, making the tyrant yell and holler as the pain was excruciating.

And while Sari used her strong jaws to drive her sharp teeth further into Megatron, the energon and oil that oozed out and into her mouth set her animalistic tendencies on high, as she became more animal like than human. And as Megatron tried to shake the huge werewolf off of his arm, he realized that the werewolf was gripping tighter and tighter. And before Megatron knew what hit him, the werewolf had ripped off his right arm, leaving a "bleeding" gaping hole behind. And while Megatron rebooted his processor to process what was going on, Sari once again grabbed a hold of Megatron's arm, his left arm that was still attached and just as suddenly as she snagged it, she used her strong jaws to rip the extremity off. Having tasted "blood" the werewolf continued, even as Megatron was growing weaker and weaker from losing all the energon and oil.

Bee watched in horror, as he had never seen such a sadistic side of his mate. And even though the animalistic beast was attacking Megatron, Bee could still feel his mate communicating with him, telling him that everything will be ok. Bee settled down slightly, and though he was worried about his mate, he realized that she wanted him to free the others while she continued to fight the evil, "unarmed" tyrant.

Megatron looked at the metallic beast that was attacking him. He had never seen such an unwholesome creature in all his being. And while Megatron continued trying to fight the werewolf, who had bleeding wounds on its flanks, Bee worked to revive and free the other Autobots. Bee had already freed Prowl, Hotshot, as well as most of the others, but none of them could reach Prime yet as Megatron and Sari the werewolf were circling each other around Prime's temporarily offlined form. And while the others wanted to rescue Prime and help Sari, they were unable to, as they looked at the damage that Sari had done to Megatron.

And before Megatron knew what hit him, Sari in her werewolf form leapt right at him, knocking the larger bot onto his backside. And while Megatron struggled to get out from under the werewolf, Sari's animalistic side was taking over, as her long and sharp claws dug deep into Megatron's outside armor, causing the tyrant to yell out in excruciating pain. Sari had no idea what she was looking for, but her animalistic side seemed to and as she easily shredded Megatron's outer guard, she came upon a funny looking compartment. She was not exactly sure what it was, but her instinct was that it was the key to defeating her enemy.

And while the werewolf and Megatron were fighting, Optimus came slowly back online. And while he was not able to move just yet, he could see the werewolf fighting Megatron and Megs appeared to be on the losing end. And as Optimus's optics adjusted, he was the only one in a position to see what the werewolf was gunning for. And Optimus was stunned, as Sari knew very little about sparks, but Optimus was able to tell that something instinctual had taken over and it seemed that Sari knew what she needed to do.

And as Optimus recovered and the other bots were finally able to drag him out of the danger zone, all optics remained transfixed on the werewolf and her target. And as Sari dug her long sharp teeth and claws into the odd enclosed compartment, Megatron howled even louder, as his spark chamber was being clawed and chewed through. And before Megatron knew what hit him, the protective covering over his spark was destroyed, and his spark lay vulnerable to attack. And certain of what she needed to do, Sari used one of her paws with the long sharp claws to rip the spark right out of the chamber, and the yelling that had once filled the air, ceased instantly. The Cons and the Autobots looked over as the werewolf held the spark in its hand before releasing it to join the pit. And all the cons felt deflated and defeated as Megatron's body lay crumpled on the ground, thoroughly trashed and ready for the scrap heap.

Sari emerged victorious, but there was a price for her bravery. In the scuffle, Sari had received many wounds. And worst of all, after releasing the spark, Sari crashed to the floor. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion for Bee as he watched his teammates scoop up his wounded mate and place her in Bulkhead's large form and send her away. And Bee was lost in his own world, not realizing that the stress from watching the whole fight had caused his body to induce labor. And so to get Bee out of there as soon as possible, Prime raced off with the pregnant bot, leaving the others to clean up the mess that was left.

And as the two were raced back to the med bay, there was one question on everyone's mind/processor – Would they all survive?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This idea was given to me and requested by :iconGShepherd17:. This is based in the TF animated universe. Breakneck, Flames, Sarah, and Sahara are my little creations. This has M preg, and a hint of slash. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Back at the Autobot base, Sari and Bee were both rushed into the make shift med bay. Ratchet was torn – does have save the "mother" and sparklings first, or does he save his close humanoid friend? But seeing that Sari was barely online for the moment, Ratchet stabilized her as best he could and then went to go and help Bumblebee give birth to the sparklings that were being sparked a couple months early due to the stress of what Bee had just witnessed.

Prime and the other Autobots, minus Sentinel, just stood outside the med bay waiting to hear what the word was. Bulkhead was quiet, hoping that Sari would be ok and that both would be ok, but Prowl, more realistic in thinking, wondered who would be the one who would be sacrificed for the safety of all. Jazz paced, as waiting was not really his thing, while Prime decided to watch the monitor, not because of Decepticon threat, but because it would distract him from thinking about the tiny human he had failed to protect.

Inside the med bay, Ratchet worked dutifully on Bee, as the first sparkling was beginning to crown, or emerge, from Bee's fully dilated port. It was a precious little femme, though her inner mechanical workings could been seen, as she was born early, it was obvious to Bee and Ratchet that this little femme was going to be like her mother – human like with a werewolf alt mode. Bee did not have time to name the little one as the second sparkling was already emerging from his sparkling development chamber. The second was also a femme, looking very much like Sari, with a humanoid mode and a werewolf mode, though this one's skin and fur were slightly darker than the first one that came out.

And rushing the little ones off into a special crib in the med bay, Ratchet made sure the little ones were stable before turning to address Sari, who was so damaged that part of her was still in her werewolf mode while part of her was in her human mode. Ratchet, sensing there was little he could do to prevent the inevitable, just made sure that Sari was stable enough to be comfortable. Ratchet, unknown to Bee, shed a small tear, as he knew there was no way to help Sari now, she was too long gone, and not even the key would help her.

Bee, sensing what Ratchet felt, knew what he needed to do, and so, though still in pain, Bee got up off the med bay berth and headed over to his sparkmate's side. Her optics were open, but according to Ratchet, she had lost much of her sight. And though Bee wanted to cry in sadness, he knew what he needed to do. And so, with much talking and begging and pleading, Bee finally talked Ratchet into removing the two precious femmes that had just been sparked and allow Sari to hold them.

And though Sari was extremely weak, Bee helped her hold the two precious little femmes. Sari, who could barely see them, ran her right hand over both, feeling their exposed wiring and frames and underdeveloped bodies.

"This one," Sari squeaked in a whisper, petting the older of the two, "we shall call Sarah."

Bee smiled, as he loved the sound of the name. "Whatever you want, dear, that is what we shall call them."

Sari smiled weakly before continuing, "And this one (stroking the younger femme) we shall call her Sahara."

Bee just smiled, as loved the names that Sari had picked out. But then Sari did something that Bee was worried about, as blue light from Sari's hand surrounded the precious femme sparklings, closing their armor and draining Sari even further. Ratchet and Bee took one look at the precious twin femmes and realized that they were as they should be if they had been born when they were due. And while Ratchet took the sparklings with him, he left the two sparkmates to enjoy their last moments together.

"Sari, don't leave me. Please don't leave me! How am I going to make it without you" Bumblebee quietly pleaded, energon tears dripping down his saddened faceplate.

"Bee, my beloved sparkmate" started Sari weakly, "it is my time, and I must go. But just remember I love you and I will always be in your spark." And with that Sari placed her right hand over the area where Bee's spark was hidden under all his armor, and with one last oomph, Sari sent all her powers and her presence into Bee's spark, and then went limp.

Bee, even though he felt his sparkmate enter into his spark, broke down and cried as he held his sparkmate's offlined body. And while crying, Bee felt something inside him, and it told him something he needed to remember – "I will always be with you." And so, even though Bee was still crying at losing his precious sparkmate, he could still feel her in his spark. And that was her last gift to him.

Outside, the rest of the Autobots awaited the news. Ratchet came out first, bringing the two little sparklings that had just been sparked, and everyone was happy and excited to see the new life. But then one person asked the hard question.

Prime was concerned at not seeing Bee and Sari bringing out the sparklings, and so asked, "And how is Sari doing?"

The room was quiet enough to hear a pin drop, and Ratchet turned his head to look away. None of the Autobots understood, until Bee came out of the med bay, carrying Sari's limp and broken body in his hands, tears still streaming down his face. The mood fell flat. For the moment it did not seem to matter that they had defeated the Cons or that the sparklings were healthy, as they all realized the terrible price that it had cost them – their precious friend Sari.

Prime was the first to speak. "I am so sorry Bee. We shall have a proper memorial for her. I know she was a wonderful parent to your sparklings and I know it will be hard to go on without her, but she has left us a wonderful gift – the sparklings."

Bee merely nodded, unable to say anything, as the pain was still fresh.

(2 weeks later)

Much of Detroit came out for the memorial honoring Sari Sumdac, who had given her life to save the planet and the universe. Professor Isaac Sumdac received many condolences on the death of his daughter. And though most did not know that Bee and Sari had been sparkmates, or spouses in human terms, the Autobots received many condolences as well in general as people knew that Sari was always helping them out.

Bee had Breakneck and Flames standing on either side of him, tears in their little optics, while Bee held Sarah and Sahara in his arms. The little family was deeply saddened, and even the young femmes felt it. But then something pulsed again inside Bee – "I am still with you, in your spark." And with that Bee was able to come to terms with the passing of his first sparkmate.

(2 years down the road)

Breakneck and Flames were helping to teach Sarah and Sahara how to transform. All the sparklings missed their "mother" deeply, but Bee was able to keep them all going. And when Bee finally accepted that his love was still in his spark despite her passing, Bee was led down a wonderful road, and now had a new wonderful sparkmate helping to raise the little ones – and as Ultra Magnus snuggled next to Bee, both could feel Sari still there and that she was happy that her family was in good hands.

And far away, in the well of all sparks, better known as the Matrix, Sari continued her watch friends and family, realizing that her sacrifice had given the universe, and especially her little family, peace.


End file.
